a pesar de todo, te quiero
by sake more
Summary: bueno este es mi primer shot, no sean tan duros, esta basada en una canción que se me vino en la mente hoy , espero que les guste.


A pesar de todo, te quiero.

Declimer: los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a CLAM, pero la historia es completamente mía, no busco ningún lucro con esto

-o-o-o-o-o

Allí estaba él, con su sonrisa perfecta y su pose despreocupada, si, él era shaoran li, un chico de cabello castaños desordenados, con los más bellos ojos de color ámbar que había visto, el chico más codiciado de la preparatoria de tomoeda y del cual quede perdidamente enamorada desde el primer día que lo vi, todavía lo recuerdo muy bien fue un cinco de febrero como hoy, era mi compañero de mesa desde que estudiábamos juntos y el maestro precisamente nos había encargado un investigación, que suerte! pasaría toda la tarde con él.

-shaoran!-le grite para que me escuchara, el giro para buscar al persona que lo llamo, me sonrió y camine lo más rápido que pude hacia él, seguramente correría hasta él si no fuera por algunas de mis libretas que tenía agarrado, pero con lo torpe que era seguramente me caería, y no pensaba sufrir tremenda vergüenza ante sus ojos, eso no!.

-¿Qué pasa sakura?-sus amigos me miraron, comenzaron a reír, eso me avergonzó mucho y baje el rostro, ¿acaso se notaba que moría por él?, en ese momento quería que la tierra me tragara- ¿estás bien?- bajo la mirada hasta mí y por inercia levante el rostro.

-si, claro… yo… solo quería saber sobre cómo vamos a hacer la tarea-se pasó la mano por el cabello, lo cual me dejo un poco aturdida.

-es cierto, bueno- tomo una de mis libretas y escribió algo, agradecí eternamente que fuera la nueva, porque en todas las demás tenía escrito su nombre entre corazoncitos- esta es la dirección de mi casa-me enseño lo que había escrito – llega a las cuatro, te estaré esperando-me guiño el ojo y se fue con sus amigos.

Ahhhhh, tenía ganas de saltar por todas partes, pero no podía porque era observada por el equipo de porristas de la escuela y allí estaba meiling.

Ella era la ex novia de shaoran li sabía que si las miradas mataran, yo estaría ya tres metros bajo tierra, me di la vuelta para ir a la biblioteca, ahora que recuerdo era un completo misterio su ruptura, parecían muy felices, bueno ella parecía muy contenta con él.

-kinomo!-me grito alguien que seguramente era meiling, voltee y sonreí.

-ah, es a mí-me apunte a mí misma, la vi a sentir y acercarse-

-como te va kinomo?-esto no era normal, habían escuchado que después de la tormenta viene la calma, pero con esta chica era todo al revés.

-bien, pero es kinomoto no kimono-le aclare pero obviamente ella lo sabía, más bien creo que lo hacía para molestarme, siiiiiiiii, todos molesten a la matada de sakura como siempre.

-suena igual-dijo mientras veía sus uñas perfectamente decoradas con estrellitas- me preguntaba si podrías poder hacerme un favor- la mire tratando de analizar.

-¿qué favor?-

- ¿Por qué no te limpias los lentes y la ropa?-mis ojos se desorbitaron, comencé a mirar toda mi ropa, de la nada sentí una sustancia cremosa caer, que fue cayendo hasta cubrir mis anteojos, escuche unas risas estallar, me quite mis lentes y los limpie.

- fresa, esta rico-dije cuando este líquido llego a mis labios, me los compuse y me di la vuelta para irme, se cómo sea no les daría la dicha de verme llorar como querían, aunque ganas no me faltaban.

yo era sakura kinomoto, una chica de 17 años que cursaba el tercer curso de preparatoria, como pudieron notar soy la burla de media escuela, ¿Por qué?, bueno al parecer en esta escuela tener las mejores calificaciones era algo muy desagradable.

Mi aspecto?, bueno uso lentes, si ellos no podía leer nada!, siempre llevaba cabello recogido en una cola alta, era delgada y claro que traía algunas curvas encima, las cuales me encargaba de ocultar debajo de una camisa y unos jeans anchos.

-espera creo que te falto un poco-meiling se apresuró a arrebatarme los lentes y romperlos-oh lo siento no fue mi intención- si como no.

-creo que ya necesitaba nuevos de todos modos-me encogí de los hombros, ella tiro los lentes, y con suma elegancia regreso donde en un principio estaba.

Tenía que reconocerlo hoy había superado sus otros ataques, era muy mala conmigo, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, ¿Por qué?, meiling era hija única del director y si había logrado entrar en esta escuela de ricos era por mis méritos académicos .cómo una simple chica pobre, podía hacer algo en contra de ella, seguramente el director quedaría decepcionado de mi o peor aún, me expulsaría!.

Llegue en mi casa para cambiarme, tome una ducha larga para relajarme…

Comencé a secar mi cabello, entonces vi las hora, ya era las cuatro! y todavía estaba en casa, tenía que apurarme a salir, rápidamente me cambie y me puse los lentes de contacto, tendría que conseguirme unos lentes nuevos.

Tome un taxi que me llevo a la casa de shaoran, toque el timbre hasta que alguien abrió, un señor mayor me saludo y me dijo que esperara a shaoran en la sala.

Estaba muy nerviosa, tanto así que no dejaba de jugar con mis manos.

-pensé que no…-volvi mi vista hacia shaoran, parecía asombrado.

-hola, lo siento tuve un contratiempo-no se movía, no hablaba, no hacía nada!, me mire para ver si no traía al reves mi camisa, pero no, eso no era-¿pasa algo?-el sacudió la cabeza.

-no, es solo que te ves… diferente-me cubrí la cara con una mano.

-lo siento-el negó con las manos rápidamente.

-no me mal entiendas, te ves bien, pero es que… bueno, nunca te había visto con tu cabello suelto y sin lentes, me toque el cabello.

-por estar de prisa se me olvido que debía de amarlo y mis lentes se rompieron, lo siento-esperen ¿dijo que me veo bien?.

-no te disculpes, tu puedes lucir como quieras-perfecto sakura, shaoran había notado tu torpeza intelectual.

-ehhh, que te parece si tú te encargas de la introducción y la conclusión?-

-y dejarte con todo el trabajo, por supuesto que no-me dijo con seriedad, no era lindo?, si no fuera por él y por mi amiga tomoyo generalizaría a todos lo ricos como gente mala.

Shaoran había estudiado conmigo dos años, pero créanlo o no, él no era mi amigo, solo nos hablábamos para tareas, a pesar que se sentaba a mi lado, siempre hablaba con todos menos conmigo, yo tampoco le hacía plática.

¿Por qué hablaría conmigo? yo solo era la chica rara, come libros y pobre después de todo.

-oh, bueno entonces…-

-o-o-ooo-o—o-o-oo

Un sonido muy fuerte golpeo mi pupitre, unas finas manos estaban asentadas, alce mi rostro y vi a meiling, ultimadamente estaba muy molesta conmigo.

-aléjate de mí shaoran estúpida- me levante de mi asiento dispuesta a abandonar el salón que ahora se encontraba libre-detente!, no me escuchas!-

-señorita meiling- acomode mis lentes y le llame como hace un tiempo me había pedido-yo ni siquiera hablo con él-

-y que hay de las veces que fuiste a su casa!-rodé los ojos.

-eso fue hace un mes y solo fue por tarea-me di la vuelta.

-yo sé que él te gusta, tengo pruebas mira!-me enseño una carta, esa que había escrito para él- el jamás te hará caso!, mírate!, si no me crees entonces, espera hasta mañana, para que veas que no soy tan mala, hare que shaoran lo diga sin tener que mostrarle esto.-movió la carta, la cual trate de arrebatarle, pero lamentablemente no pude, se fue corriendo.

Estaba perdida, solo quería que ella no le entregara nada…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-shaoran pasa!-todavía se preguntaba que hacia allí?, Ryu, su amigo le pedía de favor que le "diera una entrevista", al principio se había negado totalmente, pero le debía muchos favores, no entendía porque una entrevista le ayudaría con la chica que le gustaba, entró y sentó frente de él.

-puedes empezar?, estoy empezando a arrepentirme-le dijo y ryu automáticamente saco de la bolsa de su camiseta un papel.

-te recuerdo que las preguntas no las hice yo-rodo los ojos, eso se daba por intuido-la primera, ¿Qué tipo de chica te gusta?-sinceramente lamentaba ser su amigo en estos momentos.

-es una broma?-la cara seria de ryu me respondió, paso la mano por su cara antes de responder.

-físico shaoran-le recalco, suspiro.

-chicas con cabello largo y color negro, tez morena clara, altas, ojos obscuros y grandes y… y ya-ryu alzo un ceja a lo siguiente que leyó.

-¿Cómo tu antigua novia meiling?- después de pensarlo un poco respondió.

-podría decirse que si-y con eso meiling apareció y le planto un beso

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakura era llevada a la fuerza, hasta un salón, donde estaba una lap.

-¿Qué quieren?-les pregunto, las chicas que la habían prácticamente arrastrado eran amigas de mei.

-cállate, plebeya!-le grito la más alta de ellas, mientras la otra abría una ventana que mostraba un video-observa y sufre!-se rieron ambas-que es hecho en vivo solo para ti.

Vio a parecer a shaoran, sentarse y responder la pregunta que su amigo ryu le hizo, bueno ya había entendido el punto, la persona que shaoran describía era opuesta a ella, pero lo que si le dolió en el fondo de su alma era escuchar al chico decir que mei era su tipo de chicas y que esta llegara corriendo a besarlo, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, se había jurado a si misma que nadie la vería llorar, no a pesar de todo el maltrato que recibía a diario.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-sabía que esa seria tu respuesta-le dio otro beso rápido, shaoran tomo sus brazos para quitarlos de él.

-no vuelvas a besarme-le dijo enojado

-sabes, una pobre ilusa se acaba de enterar que no tiene oportunidad contigo-shaoran le miro confundido.

-que?-mei le dio algunas vueltas a su cabello antes de responder.

-desde que entraste en esa puerta-mei camino hasta un la pizarra y tomo un pequeña cámara-esto se estaba reproduciendo en el salón de a lado, una tipa estaba sentada allí escuchando todo, pobre si vieras que te escribió esto-rio con malicia mientras le daba una carta, la cual shaoran arrebato y leyó.

Para shaoran li:

Probablemente esta no es la primera carta de amor que recibas y seguramente no es una que quisieras leer.

Si, tu simple compañera de banco, no pudo evitar enamorase de ti, preguntaras desde cuándo?, creo que desde que te apareciste en esa puerta y te presentaste, en mi mundo te fuiste adentrando y ya no pude ser capaz de arrancarte de mis pensamientos, no pude controlar el latido rápido que mi corazón producía al verte sonreír.

Yo sé que nunca podrás corresponderme y probablemente esta carta jamás llegue a tus manos por que no tendré el valor de dártela.

No creía en el amor, hasta que llegaste tu:

Te amo shaoran li

Sakura kinomoto.

Sus ojos se abrieron al ver la firma, su corazón se aceleró a mas no poder, su sakura también lo quería a él, salió corriendo al salón de a lado para decirle que también la amaba, pero solo encontró a las dos chicas que morían de la risa.

-donde esta sakura?-pregunto con desesperación, las chicas al verlo sintieron miedo pero se limitaron a contestar.

-ella salió corriendo- el sabia donde encontrarla y tenía que darse prisa, dio un impulso para salir pero allí estaba mei detras de él.

-¿Dónde vas?-no le respondió solo la paso por un lado y siguió corriendo hasta el parque pingüino.

Recordaba que allí fue la primera vez que la vio, apenas tenía escasas horas de haber llegado a tomoeda y en cuanto paso en el auto que lo llevaría a su nueva casa se detuvo enfrente de ese parque, vio a una chica llorando, estaba sentada debajo del gran árbol de cerezo, en cuanto levanto la cara lo primero que vio fueron esos bellos ojos verdes que se le quedaron clavados en la mente durante todo este tiempo.

Solo deseaba verla allí para decir todo, si no había intentado nada con ella hasta hora era por tonto!, varias veces estuvo a punto de decírselo pero en su mente siempre aparecía la pregunta, ¿cómo una chica de lo más inteligente y gentil podría fijarse en él?.

Dejaba toda su alma en su paso, cada vez estaba más cerca… no sabía que le diría ni como lo haría pero definitivamente esto tendría que ser hoy.

Llego exhausto, se tomó un breve tiempo para retomar su ritmo, y camino hasta el árbol de cerezo, allí estaba ocultando su rostro sobre sus piernas.

Sakura sollozaba en silencio, era tonto llorar por algo que sabía que terminaría así, pero le era imposible detener el dolor que sentía, sintió que alguien se acercaba pero no levanto la mirada hasta que sintió un cálido abraso, asustada se alertó para descubrir que la persona quien la tenía abrasado era su querido shaoran.

-shaoran-su voz mostraba un reflejo de sorpresa.

-shzz-la callo tenía que hablar y decirle todo- lamento lo que has escuchado, tu podrás ser muy diferente a lo que a dije pero es eso mismo que me atrae a ti-sakura lo miro a los ojos, sus lágrimas salían sin que pudiera evitarlo, shaoran le tomo el rostro y limpio sus lágrimas-

-pero tu dijiste que…-le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

-si…cabello largo y color negro, tú lo tienes corto y castaños, tez morena clara y eres de piel blanca y suave, ojos obscuros y grandes y tú tienes los ojos verdes más hermosos que he visto y siendo así como eres me enamorado de ti-sakura no podía dar crédito a los que escuchaba, quería hablar pero no podía, se quedó inmóvil cuando sintió que shaoran la beso en los labios, un beso dulce en el que transmitía todos los sentimientos guardados hacia ella-a pesar de todo, te quiero.

-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

que les parecio, com dije este es mi prime one shot, asi que me gustaria mucho que me dieran su opinión, alguien por ahi me dijo que le gustaba para fic, pero bueno ni modo, ustedes que opinan, gracias por leer...


End file.
